


Halloween Party...and its consequences

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Issues, Guilty Pleasures, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Translation in English, True Love, Vomiting, chubby Oswald, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Oswald organizes a monstrous Halloween party in the Sirens that he manages. But his gluttony are going to be expensive to him. Good thing Ed is there...





	Halloween Party...and its consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Soirée d'Halloween...et ses conséquences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684714) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



> The prompt was "Fluffy Chubby!Oswald Halloween AU: Oswald throws the biggest Halloween party in Gotham and he fills up on all the sweets, food, and drinks his large belly can handle. Edward doesn't normally mind Oswald's occasional over eating - he loves his boyfriend's round body, but tonight Oswald seems to be going over board."
> 
> I'm sorry Dearie, the translation is not very good, because I'm not really fluent. But I tried to make it understandable. I'm pretty frustrated because it's a good fic in french, but in english, I'm sure it's dumb. But I hope you will find something appealing.  
> I really wanted to thank you for the organization of the Gotham Buddy Exchange.
> 
> Enjoy

Ed hated the crowd. His face was half hidden behind a mask, but he still had the impression that everybody scrutinized him. A small derisive voice in his head didn't stop to murmure to his ear that they were seeing the freak that he really is, however he didn't listen to it.  
While feigning the nonchalance, he tried to find the Penguin's silhouette in the middle of all these disguised people. He didn't know as what he had dressed up for this Halloween party organized in The Sirens, but he suspected that his husband had to be near the buffet.  
He tended to hog when Ed wasn't there to see him. It saddened Ed, but not for the reasons which we could believe: Oswald was ashamed of his glutonny, and especially his plumpness, in front of Ed. Nevertheless the latter had never reprimanded him on this matter. Oswald's habits disturbed him only if they made him feeling sad, but it didn't matter to him, from an esthetic or moral point of view, if Oswald gains weight. He considered that it was not his concern, because he would continue to love his dear husband in every case.  
He made a way in the middle of the people who populated the place, twisting discreetly not to draw the attention - he didn't want that Barbara sees him. She was capable of droning on him during a good half hour. However, he didn't have to worry, because he perceived her sitting on a table, perfectly recognizable in spite of her disguise of Harlequin, kissing languishingly a woman dressed up as feline thanks to a mask decked out of sharp ears - doubtless Tabitha, judging by the whip attached to her belt.  
A noisy and nasal laughter indicated to Ed Oswald's position. He was exactly where Ed expected him, to sip a glass of punch where floated an ice cube in the shape of an eye, the outline of his mouth covered with crumbs of the numerous appetizers which he had gobbles up.  
Ed swallows, submerged by a wave of mixed affection and desire. Oswald was disguised as a vampire and contrary to him, didn't wear mask. He hadn't needed to make up more than usually to seem pale and to make his hypnotic look; he was, in the opinion of Ed, already magnificent of course, but something in his suit brought him an additional, breathtaking charm. He wore his raven black hair put behind with pomade, and prostheses very well imitated on his ears to make them looking sharp. The collar of his cape - doubled by red satin - went back up top and underlined the his angular cheekbones, his jaw and the point of his chin. The rest was a traditional black victorian suit, matched by a white scarf where was carefully pinned a ruby of the size of a nail.  
When he saw Ed, Oswald smiled, revealing pearly fangs. Ed almost threw himself into his arms.  
« You are there! » The Penguin exclaimed by kissing him slightly on the mouth - nothing too ostentatious, because contrary to Barbara and Tabitha, they knew how to show modesty.  
« And you are magnificent. » Edward announced by examining him again.  
Oswald twisted of embarrassment, flattered.  
« I ... you are looking quite the dapper fellow too, my dear Edward. »  
The latter shrugged casually.  
« The phantom of the opera is a perennially fashionable classic for Halloween. »  
Oswald heightened on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.  
« Well it looks like we both love the classics. »  
« As well as petit fours », Ed pointed out by sliding a hand on the stomach of his husband, dusting some crumbs which were there.  
Oswald blushed by looking down with a guilty expression and Ed caressed his cheek.  
« They have to be delicious. Why wouldn't you take another? »  
He seizes a small toast coated of orange and black fish eggs which drew a Halloween pumpkin, and raised it to Oswald's lips.  
« Open your mouth, my love. », Ed whispered, the look sparkling with mischief.  
Oswald obeyed docilely, totally enthralled. He took a bite, chewed, and swallowed.  
« Eat and drink so much that you want », Ed declared with a soft voice. « You absolutely have to prove nothing to me. »  
He caressed him fondly the nape of his neck to reassure him:  
« After all, it's your Halloween party. »

Afterward, Edward had the opportunity to regret for his thoughtlessness. He had calculated that the Penguin would know how to show moderation, but it was bad to know him - and if, of course, Ed appreciated the unpredictable and often excessive character of his husband, he would nevertheless have preferred that this one contains himself more.  
That Oswald is drunk and behaves in a vile way with his guests, it didn't disturb Ed. He contented with watching him of the corner of the eye and with making sure whom Zsasz was in the area when that began to degenerate. It wasn't the first scandal which made the Penguin during one of his parties and Edward had got the hang of it - he had perfectly managed their marriage after all.  
What was disastrous on the other hand, it was at the end of evening, when Oswald was sick because of all the food and the alcohol which he had gulped down. Once brought in the manor, Ed knew exactly that Oswald would be in a terrible mood and in a worse state. He loathed seeing him like that. It was the only thing which succeeded in making him really angry.  
« You had not to empty this dish to you alone », he mumbled, leaning in the door frame of the bathroom, arms crossed, whereas Oswald emptied his guts in the toilet.  
« I don't need a company! » The Penguin hiccupped with an aggressive tone by drying his mouth, his greasy hair falling on his forehead. « You can go to bed. »  
A brief moment, Edward considered seriously this offer. The evening had been exhausting and he wished for nothing more that to join his cosy bed to take a well deserved rest.  
However, he couldn't hide from himself that to see Oswald so ill killed him.  
With a resigned sigh, he entered the bathroom and croutched with his husband, moving away the bangs before his eyes.  
« It's ok », he declared. « I am there and I go nowhere. »  
Oswald released a sound, between the squeak and the sob, before snuggling up to his torso. Ed embraced him against him and kissed the top of his skull, quite there the rocking slowly.  
He helped him undress and ran a bath for him - he knew how much Oswald liked that. He washed his hair himself, and the rest of his body too. In these moments, he really had the impression to deal with a child who would have hogged sweets until make him sick.  
Instead of irritating him, it made him feel himself even more essential.  
« Thank you », whispered Oswald in his neck, whereas Ed buttoned the top of his pajamas.  
Edward shivered and straigntened, giving up his task. The shirt was too much tightened on the belly, he couldn't close it. Oswald noticed it and rolled up the arms to hide the naked skin of his tummy which was distended by the excesses, before skipping deeply into sheets of the bed on which he sat.  
« Goodnight Ed », the Penguin grumbled, and curled up in his side of the bed, voluntarily by turning the back on him.  
« Don't be like that, honey », Ed murmured by moving away the sheets to join him.  
Oswald shivered when Ed came to spoon his back. He felt Ed's hand making a way on his waist and sliding against his rounded belly to caress him.  
« Please, tell me if you want that I stop », Edward whispered by massaging slowly his stomach.  
The Penguin moaned, nevertheless he didn't protest, then Ed continued what he did. At the beginning, he was afraid by worsening things, but he felt Oswald relaxing against him; so he gained confidence and smiled, the nose plunged into his fluffy hair like feathers smelling a flavor of sweet almond.  
« Ed... »  
« What is wrong Oswald? »  
« I ... I ... »  
Without answering, the Penguin pressed the buttocks against Edward's crotch and rubbed himself there in a explicit way. Ed quivered, the fingers grasping the soft flesh of Oswald's hip.  
«  I thought that you were sleepy », Ed hummed by bending to kiss him in the neck.  
Her husband moans pleasure, raising his hand to touch him in the nape of the neck, encouraging him to continue. Ed lowered the pants and Oswald's underwear to leave his hard penis out. He released a gasp of surprise by noticing how much he was in erection, in spite of all the alcohol which he had gulped down.  
This sight activated his own excitement, that he felt a shiver between his thighs. He raised on his elbow to allow his face to be up to that of the Oswald, and they kissed. However the position was have to be very uncomfortable for the Penguin, also Ed moved away to make him lie on the back, and he came to kneel down between his spreaded legs. He took advantage of it to get rid of his own pajamas, under the look of his husband which glittering with lust.  
« You are beautiful, do you know that? » Oswald declared by fixing him with intensity.  
Ed blushed violently and hid his embarrassment by folding carefully the shirt which he had just removed, to put it at the bed end with the pants as well as his boxer.  
« Come at me. Come! » Oswald ordered by stretching out greedily his arms.  
He hugged closely Edward and covered his handsome face with awkward kisses, overflowing with a so strong affection as he didn't know how to express it. He groaned dully when, with a sudden thrust, Ed let their stiffened cocks enter in contact. One of his legs - the one who hadn't been hurt - curled against Edward's thigh.  
« I love you so much », Oswald murmured raucously by pressing more Ed against him, as if he was afraid that he rejects him, disgusted by the pitiful greediness with which Oswald wanted him.  
It was an unfounded fear. Edward had never had the desire to run away.  
« I know », Edward whispered. « I love you too. This is why I worry when you hurt yourself like that... »  
Oswald blinked several times, dulled, before rolling his eyes.  
« Oh please! I exaggerated a little, it's true, but I'm a grown up. I will survive. »  
Ed's hand closed on their erections and Oswald was startled.   
« It's not a reason, honey », Ed whispered by brushing his ear with his lips.  
« Hnnn, Ed! »  
« Swear the next time, you will be careful », Edward said by caressing slowly their sexes.  
« Oh God! » Oswald moaned by rearing.  
« Swear ! », Ed scolded, the pressure of his fingers becoming more and more unbearable promises him, by accelerating his movements.  
The Penguin swallowed, at the same time hurt and euphoric, his forehead covered with sweat.  
« Stop immediately this little game! »  
« You like my little games », Ed retorted.  
And to prove what he said, he quickly removed his hand while raising. Oswald emitted a frustrated mewling when Ed's body left abruptly his.  
« I didn't speak about that! » the Penguin answered by trying to hold him.  
Ed laughs quietly.  
« Oh, I suspect it. »  
He moved back in the bed and left a kiss on Oswald's tummy, before licking languishingly his wet and red glans. The Penguin opened his mouth, his eyes opened wide and riveted on the mischievous expression of his husband, however no sound succeeded in crossing his lips.  
Those of Edward became round around his crown and his cheek swelled when he took Oswald's penis in his mouth. Then he took out him slowly, letting the saliva pour on his chin to rub then the glans above, with a biased smile.  
« Ah ... I hate when you do that! » Oswald protested, his face scarlet.  
Ed didn't answer but dived again on his dick, caressing it slowly whereas he took it again in his mouth. His other hand massaged lovingly his testicles.  
The Penguin stirred by squeaking in a little deserving way. He folded knees and caught his lover's hair.  
« I don't g ... give in! Ah! »  
One of Ed's fingers began to trace wet circles around his anus. Oswald's sex quivered with interest.  
« Ed! »  
The latter removed his mouth of his member, but continued to masturbate him, from a slower, more frustrating rhythm.  
« You don't love to me enough to make this effort? » Edward whispered by pouting. « I thought that you desired me enough to accept. »  
« This has nothing to do with the way i feel for you! » Oswald defended himself.  
Ed raised an eyebrow and pronounced on a semi-ironic tone.  
« Everything has something to do with me. »  
« I had forgotten that you possessed an oversize ego » the Penguin said on a biting tone.  
The hand which held his sex tightened and Oswald choked. He pinched his lips and panted curtly.  
« Very well. I would be more attentive. I don't like making myself sick anyway. »  
« Perfect! », Ed exclaimed with a wide smile.  
Oswald looked the other way, blushing. Edward kissed him on the cheek by making his caresses faster, and he pressed tenderly on Oswald's perineum, who wiggled with pleasure.  
« Tomorrow morning, you should rather feel better », Ed whispered, with a warm and sensual voice.  
As he had returned against him, Oswald took advantage of it to embrace him, the nose plunged into his neck, suppressing his groans against the skin. Edward's voice was like some honey in his ear.  
«  At the moment, you are unfit. But tomorrow, I would make love to you slowly as you like. I would take time to invade any part of your being, body and soul. I would sink in you...ah...so far as you will allow it me...aaah. »  
Oswald was less susceptible in this kind of dirty talk than Ed. Nevertheless, by felting how much it excited his husband, by feeling him losing gradually of his volume, his excitement skyrocketed and he clenched teeth, bearing less and less the pressure which had accumulated in the stomach.  
« Oswald! » Ed shouted before kissing his neck to leave a hickey.  
The taste of the skin - the acid sweat, a track of lilac, a discreet flavor of soap - on his tongue brought him to the orgasm and he enjoyed it by holding Oswald against him. He heard weakly Oswald to moan, and realized that he repeated again and again "yes" by rubbing himself the stomach against his.  
« It'ssss good », he murmured by shivering when Ed touched the small bruise that he had left with him. « It's so good...please ! »  
The emotion began beating more hardly in Edward's breast. He gave a kiss of Eskimo to his husband whose short breath brushed his lips in ardent drafts.  
« I love you », he blew tenderly. « I love you dying from it. Really. »  
Ed had removed his hand of Oswald's penis, having stopped stimulating him after his orgasm, but it was not an issue, because in the state in which he was, Oswald needed than no more these words. He was little sensitive to the naughty speech that Ed liked, but the sweet and romantic words on the other hand made him go nuts.  
The Penguin had a high-pitched sob when he exploded finally, tightening on Ed as a spider on his prey, squeaking, trembling with all his being.  
Ed caressed the nape of his neck by smiling against his shoulder, at the birth of his neck. Tiredness and drop of tension tempted him to lie down to sleep, however he liked this position, the fact of being so embraced, completely, as in a cocoon. It was as intimate that to make love, and more soothing.  
Oswald's breast didn't stop lifting up and Edward could feel his heart drumming against his ribs as the wings of a terrified bird against the bars of a cage. He was so frail, his skin so fine, that he was almost afraid that he burst under the excess of feelings – a new excess, again. He knew that it was an irrational fear, but as all the fears, it remained not less present there.  
The Penguin's fingers scratched his back without he protests. He put the palm of the hand against the back of his head:  
« Are you OK Ozzie? »  
There was a silence, at the end of which the Penguin answered quite low.  
« I am sleepy. »  
Diligently, Ed moved away - Oswald let him do - to recover of what to clean themselves summarily in the bedside table. Then he sighed by seeing buttons down from Oswald's pajamas, which hung at the end of their thread, snatches in the heat of the moment. The silk was too delicate for their love making it seemed, and Ed was mentally made the list of more resistant textiles than Oswald liked for his pajamas. This information could be useful for next time.  
Without emitting least sound, Oswald got rid of his damaged shirt and laid down in the bed, going back up the sheet on his naked body. Edward joined him there without even getting dressed again.  
The Penguin came to snuggle up instinctively to him, mixing their still warm legs. He doesn't say a word. Anyway, Ed didn't need to hear him to repeat. Each of his gestures was a I love you hardly disguised, each of his looks, even the most acid.  
He closed his hand on the Penguin's one, which rested on his torso and kissed it. Then he closed his eyes and let Morpheus takes him.


End file.
